Clubbing
by sexycazzy
Summary: Tony goes to a nightclub, and someone comes up to him to give him a good screwing. Tony/? Warning: pinned to wall, m/m sex Not beta, all mistakes are my own! Reviews/feedback are loved! Added Part 2 & 3, NOW COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from the TV show – they belong to NCIS and its makers.

**A/N:** Response to a NCIS Meme Kink on LiveJournal - Any male character screwing Tony in a nightclub.

**Clubbing 1**

Tony was in a nightclub, on the dance floor, dancing with as many as men he could find. He just wanted to have fun tonight, to forget about the day he had. To forget that he had screwed up - again - and to forget about how disappointed Gibbs was in him.

Tony felt a couple of hands on his hips, and pulling him closer to someone's crotch behind him. He felt a hard-on behind him.

"A hard-on already, eh?" Tony asked, huskily.

In response, Tony was dragged off the floor, and to a dark corner. He was pinned to the wall, from behind. Tony couldn't see who was it, but he needed it, so he let it happen.

He quickly unzipped Tony's zipper, and pulled the jeans down. He gave a quiet chuckle as he saw that Tony wasn't wearing anything underneath. He inserted a couple of fingers inside Tony.

Tony gasped, and groaned. He put both of his hands on the wall, and wriggled his ass. Suddenly, there was a couple of sharp smack on his ass, and Tony cried out.

He leaned in to bite into Tony's neck, as he twisted his fingers inside him. He could feel Tony's breathing, it was getting heavy and shallow.

Then he withdrew the fingers, and he unzipped his pants, and took his cock out. He kicked Tony's legs apart, and positioned himself against Tony's ass.

He whispered in a low and quiet tone, so that Tony would not recognize the voice, "Are you ready?"

"Fuck me, already!" Tony told him.

He fought the urge to slap Tony's head, and then he rammed into Tony, and Tony was screaming - not that it mattered, as the music was really loud. Nobody wouldn't hear his screams.

He grabbed Tony's balls, and caressed them tightly, as he rammed in deep and fast. Tony was struggling to stay still, and suddenly he screamed, and he could hear his own name fall off Tony's lips. He smiled, so Tony had feelings for him.

Tony started to jerk his cock off, and suddenly he exploded all over the wall, and he was sure that people could see the white stuff in the dark. He blushed a little bit, and soon after, he felt sticky and hot fluid inside him.

Suddenly, Tony was turned around, and the man leaned in so quickly, to kiss and nibble Tony's lips, furiously.

Tony closed his eyes, thinking of him, and ran his hand through his hair. He found it familiar, and when he felt him pulling away from him.

Tony slowly opened his eyes, and he was gone.

Tony will never know that it was Gibbs who screwed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clubbing 2**

The second time it happened, Tony didn't even realize that he was dragged off the dance floor, and into a small private room, at the back of the nightclub.

Tony was bend over the table, and jeans were pulled down. He felt familiar hands on his ass, and realized that it was the same man from the other night.

Tony wanted to turn around to see who was it, but his head was held down by a strong hand. Tony groaned as he felt a couple of lubed fingers entering him. So, he bought along some lube this time, Tony thought to himself.

Behind them, Tony could hear one of his favourite songs coming on and grinned. Colourful lights flashed into the dark room, and Tony wasn't sure if everyone could see them in between of the lights. But he found himself not caring. He needed it - really needed it.

Tony could feel his secret guy twisting and probing deeper into him, and he almost fell off the table - almost, but he grabbed the legs of the table, to hold him on the table.

He could feel his prostate being rubbed - hard, and he strained to not cry out this time. Instead, he bit his lips and Tony could feel some bleeding. But he didn't care.

Suddenly, Tony felt him withdrawing from him, and he got himself ready for the fuck, but when it didn't come, he was curious, and was about to turn around, when suddenly he felt some sharp smacks on his ass. He cried out, this time, but he was surprised to find himself getting turned on by this little spanking, and felt his body giving up to the spanking.

After a few more sharp smacks, Tony could feel his ass cheeks being on fire, and he loved it. He wanted to reach out and feel his ass, but he had a suspicion that he wasn't allowed.

Suddenly, his legs were kicked apart, and Tony could feel him standing in between of his legs, and his cock pressed against Tony's ass. He moaned into the table, as he felt him getting ready to enter him. His hands tightened around the table's legs, that it hurt.

And then he rammed into him - in hard and furious thrusts. Tony screamed, again and again, as each thrust both gave him pleasure and pain. He couldn't believe that he was enjoying the pain, as well as the pleasure the thrusts were giving him. Tony couldn't come, because he was busy focusing on his guy's hand on his hair, pulling and tugging his hair, as he was being fucked.

He withdrew from Tony, and came all over his ass, and Tony grinned, so he was going to be left with his cum. And found himself getting turned on again. He felt a hard bite into his neck, and then he was gone.

Tony slowly got up from the table, and looked around, hoping to see if he could spot his guy, but he knew that he was gone. He grinned, and hoped that there will be a third time.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Clubbing 3**

Tony saw him arriving at the club, and smiled. Finally! Now the game can start.

Tony pretended to dance with a guy, but keeping an eye on him from the corner of his eye. He saw him moving closer, and Tony purposely danced further away.

Tony slipped out from the dance floor, and hid behind a wall, as he came into view. He saw him looking around for him, and Tony grabbed his arm, and pulled him into a dark room.

Tony pinned him to the wall, and planted a firm kiss on his lips. He could feel him trying to push him away, but Tony was stronger than he thought, and held his arms down at the side, and continued to kiss him furiously. Finally he gave in to the kiss, and Tony grinned.

Finally, they pulled away, breathing heavily as he stared at Tony. "When did you know?"

"From the second time..." Tony asked, and Gibbs raised an eyebrow, and titled his head.

"How did you know?"

"I recognised the spanking..." Tony blushed. "They were almost like the head slaps you give me at work, Boss."

"It was the spanking?" Gibbs was surprised, and Tony blushed further, nodding. "You liked it?"

Tony groaned, and stepped closer in and whisper in Gibbs' ear, "I didn't like it...I loved it!" and Gibbs growled, and grabbed Tony's ass, and was about to turn him to the wall, when Tony swatted Gibbs's hand away, and gazed into Gibbs' eyes as he said, "My turn."

Gibbs gave a low growl, as Tony grabbed both of his arms, and pinned them over Gibbs' head. One hand holding his arms, another on his zipper, and Tony unzipped it down, and slide his hand inside.

He could feel Gibbs' slow breathing on his neck, as Tony began to stroke his cock slowly. After a few moments, Tony ordered him to turn around, and Gibbs did so.

Gibbs felt Tony pulling his pants and briefs down, and moaned. He knew what Tony was going to do. It has been a long time since someone had topped him. He wanted to stop it, but at the same time, he wanted to feel Tony inside him. He was resisting against Tony.

"Don't think. Just feel." Tony whispered as his hand rubbed and squeezed Gibbs' ass, and then inserted a finger in, slowly. Gibbs gasped, and he fell on the wall, his head against the wall. His arms were still held by Tony, but he dropped them down, as Tony's other hand went around Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs shut his eyes tightly, and tried to give in to Tony but he couldn't...it would be a sign of weakness.

Tony put in another finger, and suddenly Gibbs's body shook, jerkily and Tony pulled his hand away from Gibbs' cock and put it on his back, smoothing and calming him down.

After a few moments of twisting and wriggling inside Gibbs, Tony withdrew his fingers, and he spread Gibbs' legs apart.

"You ready, Boss?"

"Uh...yes...please...god..."

Tony grinned, and he felt Gibbs' body finally surrender to him. He knew how hard it was for Gibbs to give himself up to him, and he loved it.

Tony took his cock out, and held it against Gibbs' ass. He asked Gibbs again if he was sure, and Gibbs nodded, and in fact, he demanded it. "Fuck me, Tony!"

Tony gave a quiet chuckle, and then he rammed into him - finally.

As soon as Tony rammed into Gibbs, they both knew it wasn't going to be a one-night thing. It was going to be a long-term thing.

Suddenly Gibbs collapsed on the wall, and Tony exploded into him, and panted as he rested his head on Gibbs' back.

"Thank you, Tony." Gibbs whispered so low, but Tony heard, and smiled.


End file.
